Gas Guzzlers
Gas Guzzlers also referred to as The Gas Guzzlers is an organization consisting of crazed bikers. Although not having an exact theme, some songs from MadWorld may play when they appear. Overview The Gas Guzzlers are a large biker gang lead by the fittingly named "Leatherskin". Although they possess notable or high ranking members, they are usually lead by Leatherskin. They are extremely relentless, and any traitor they find will be burned alive by Leatherskin himself. They allow for newcomers if they are "worthy", but if they are not, they usually get killed. Behavior The Gas Guzzlers don't have a known goal, however they seem to have a love of causing chaos and anarchy around the badlands. 5-6 members typically enter and patrol an area, killing anyone they come across. They appear to spare skilled or tough looking opponents, since they may become useful recruits. If the squad is killed or fought off, backup is usually sent. However if they win, they will try to scout the area. If the location has a good strategic position, a large amount of supplies or equipment, or can be used as an immediate shelter, they will try to claim or take over the area. Weaponry and Equipment * "Matilda" (a Mossberg 500 shotgun with a drum magazine) * "Naida" (KP m/44 submachine gun) * "Oh baby!" (Browning Hi-Power) * "Doctor Donny" (Austen submachine gun) * "Sesame cake" (MAG-7) * "KA-BOOM" (GP-25) * "Blödmann" (StG 44) Despite primarily using shotguns and submachine guns, they are known to use makeshift weapons such as nail boards or spiked bats. The Gas Guzzlers all have at least one motorcycle. Every member is issued one upon being recruited. Notable members Leatherskin An individual who is both a pyro and klepto maniac, Leatherskin is the Gas Guzzlers founder and current leader. He is a raider, hellbent on getting his hands on anything worth of value and causing chaos. Due to an unknown event, Leatherskin wears a fire proof suit at all times, usually mumbling psychotic gibberish. He is presumably insane, which explains his somewhat dim witted nature. Granite Granite is the group's most intelligent and by extension, civilized member. He is in no means a pushover however, since he is armed with a robotic arm, which he presumably got after the same event Leatherskin was involved with. He is the group's second in command, although he is ironically less respected than Leatherskin. He is the only recorded member to ever have surrendered to the police, which might explain his lack of respect. Argablarga Although not in a position of power, Argablarga is quite notable. A man from India, Argablarga is a hitman who decided to stick with the group. Because of his foreign name, most members mockingly referr to him by the ridiculous name of "Argablarga". Despite this, he treats his fellow members like brothers, something they don't do to him. In stark contrast to his allies, he handles things with care and professionalism. He is voiced by Ron Jon from The Babymakers.Category:Concepts made by Icy guy2 Category:Chaotic Evil beings